This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific aim 1: To investigate the correlations between radiation dose measured by probe and radiation detected using microPET imaging in several animal tumor models Specific aim 2: To investigate whether the radiation probe could measure the treatment efficacy in a prostate tumor model The initial experiments will involve injecting tumor bearing mice that received a radiation sensor transplant with 18-fluorodeoxyglucose at different doses. We will subsequently perform MicroPET scans of these mice, and compare the signal with that obtained by the implanted biosensor. We will provide our own animal support, including anesthesia and euthanasia. All equipment except the MicroPET scanner will be provided by the Dewhirst research lab.